


Necessary Experience

by often_adamanta



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New movie canon only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Necessary Experience

**Author's Note:**

> New movie canon only.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked up from his contemplation of the crystal tumbler he was holding, filled with a fourth shot. His eyebrows rose as he took in Captain America standing a few feet away. “O, Captain, my Captain,” he quoted, saluting with his glass, then paused. “How did you get in here?”

“Ms. Potts let me in.” It was said with a gesture at the door behind him. “I hope that’s okay, Mr. Stark.”

“Huh. I thought I fired her earlier.” Not that Pepper ever listened when he was like this. “It’s fine, and it’s Tony, please. And I have to tell you, I’ve had a drink or two. Consider yourself warned.”

“Um. Okay.”

Tony smiled at the other man’s dubious expression. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“It’s Steve. And I just, well. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Tony was not okay, actually. He’d almost gotten the good Captain – _Steve_ – killed earlier. It had been an accident, of course, deflecting an energy beam with his armor, easy with the suit’s shielding, but he’d deflected it right at his partner. Only superfast reflexes had saved him.

Steve had waves him off when he’d apologized later, and Thor had said something that sounded like it came from a fortune cookie about warriors learning to fight as brothers, but this was why Tony’d been skeptical of the whole endeavor in the first place: he wasn’t exactly a team player.

He looked up at the earnest, worried expression on Steve’s face and realized that he was still waiting for a reply. Damn, what had he asked? Steve’s frown deepened, and he was practically hovering, and it was all completely adorable.

He opened his mouth, intending to reassure Steve, but what came out was, “God, I really want to blow you.” Panic immediately twisted his stomach, but the _Never mind, shit, just forget I said that_ stalled at the complete and utter incomprehension on Steve’s face.

“Blow me where?” Steve asked. Tony opened and closed his mouth, for once speechless. Steve gave him an uncertain smile. “Is this another superpower or something?”

  
Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No doubt some men would say so, but no. I meant, blow you, as in, a blowjob?” Steve shoot his head, his smile turning slightly embarrassed when he still failed to understand. “Fellatio?” Still nothing. Tony stared at him for a few seconds, incredulous, and then said very clearly, “Where you put someone’s cock in your mouth and make them come.”

Steve went instantly red and dropped his eyes to the ground.

“So clearly we’re going to have to work on your slang vocabulary,” Tony mused aloud, watching Steve’s eyes move up to his face, fail to meet his eyes, focus on his mouth and then immediately jerk back down to the floor.

“I. No, I – People do that?” Steve asked and, even though Tony would have thought it impossible, blushed even redder.

“Yes, they do. It feels pretty amazing.” He stared at Steve for a moment, wondering how he’d explain it to Pepper if Captain America died of mortification right here in Tony’s office after he’d propositioned him. “I guess spending 70 years in ice doesn’t give you many opportunities for sex.” Steve had gotten his eyes off the floor, although they were now staring at the blank wall behind Tony’s head. He weighed the consequences, but really, this entire conversation was inappropriate. Plus, he was dying of curiosity now. “Have you had any experience?”

Steve’s jaw tightened briefly, but then he relaxed into a stiff smile. “Not really. This one girl, um, woman kissed me, but. I, uh, didn’t like it much.”

“Why not?”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, fidgeting, and then blurted, “It felt like she was mauling my face!”

Tony couldn’t help it; he started laughing. That finally got Steve to meet his eyes, something very like a pout on his face. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just,” he managed, and then had to laugh again. He got himself under control when a frown started to form on Steve’s face. “Well, don’t let that put you off kissing forever. It’s very nice when you’re not getting mauled by idiots.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, that embarrassed smile back, but more relaxed now.

“Absolutely.” He pushed his glass away and stood up, taking a step closer. Some of the tension went back into Steve’s body, but he held his ground. Tony stepped even closer, his move tracked by Steve’s wide eyes, which were even bluer at this range. Tony brought his hand up and cupped Steve’s check, rubbing a thumb along his jaw line. Tony licked his lips and felt the shuddering breath Steve let out.

Tony leaned in, slowly, only to have Steve jerk away sharply just before their lips met. He stumbled back, breathing harder than he had in their fight earlier, staring at Tony in shock for a second before getting himself together.

“Thor,” he began, but his voice was thick and ragged, and he had to stop and clear his throat. “He suggested we train together again tomorrow. Ms. Potts added it to your schedule, so I guess I’ll. Um. See you then.” Then he practically ran out the door.

Tony sighed, stepping over and downing his last shot before heading toward his bedroom. It could have been worse, he thought. Steve could have punched him instead of running away.

***

He was braced for things to be awkward the next day, but Steve greeted him a smile and watched with open fascination as he put on his armor. Still, something had shifted between them, and this time he had no trouble keeping tabs on where Captain America was as they sparred against Thor. If anything, he was too focused and became distracted several times by the graceful motions of the other man as they fought.

Still, it was inarguably better than their last effort, and when they managed to unbalance Thor and knock him onto his back, he threw back his head laughed. “See, my friends! You are working already in greater harmony!” he exclaimed as Steve helped him up.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder with enough force to make the armor sensors flash across his screen, and Steve smiled at him again, and that was that.

***

It’s almost a week later when Steve found him in the garage. He had part of his suit spread in pieces across the table and proprietary designs on the monitors surrounding him, but Steve barely gave them a glance.

“Hey, Tony,” he called. “You have a minute?”

“For you? Sure.” He removed his goggles and set them aside, and then, because he never could keep his mouth closed, added, “And I haven’t been drinking. You might manage a whole conversation without getting molested.”

If he was expecting Steve to be scared away by the reminder, he’d misjudged. Steve merely said, “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “I wanted to apologize for running away like I did. I shouldn’t have done that, so, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony replied, “And I’ll deny it if you repeat this, but I was being a complete ass, so I don’t blame you for running.”

Steve shrugged. “Even so, I apologize.”

“Well, not that it’s required in this situation and, in fact, it should probably be me saying those words, but apology accepted.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, and then continued to hover nervously. “What are you working on?”

“Have a seat,” he suggested, and waited for Steve to perch himself on the bench. “This is one of my gauntlets, and I’m just tinkering with the circuitry. But I highly doubt my current project is what you want to ask me about.”

“Not really,” Steve admitted. His hands were folded together in his lap, and he kept shooting Tony glances out of the corner of his eyes. He looked two seconds from bolting again, but then his face turned determined, an expression Tony was fast getting familiar with as they fought together, and he said, “Did you meant it?”

“I’m going to assume you mean the blowjob.” Steve blushed a little but didn’t correct him. “Yes, I meant it.”

“But – _why_?” Steve’s nose was scrunched up just a little, and Tony had to remind himself that it would not go over well if he tried touching Steve again.

“Because blowjobs are awesome?” Tony suggested, not really sure what Steve was getting at. “It’s kind of a tragedy that you’ve never had one, they are–”

“No, I imagine that, um.” Steve interrupted, “I get that part. But you said you wanted to… Why would you…?”

“Why would I want to blow you?” Tony asked, and Steve nodded. “You do own a mirror, right?” Steve rolled his eyes, but gesture was ruined by the way he blushed again. “Right. Well, it’s a personal thing. There are people who really don’t like it, but I do. I don’t know if I can explain it.”

That’s only partly a lie. He could tell Steve that he liked the smell and the way a cock filled up his mouth, that he liked the noises his partner makes and that he’s the one giving that kind of pleasure, but he didn’t think Steve would really understand.

“Maybe…” Steve begins, then stops and takes a deep breath. “Maybe you could show me.”

“I could,” Tony said lowly, making himself stay in place and not shift toward Steve. He wasn’t making the first move this time. “If I thought that you wanted me to.”

Steve slid across the bench until only a few inches remained between them. “Oh, trust me,” he said, “I want.” He took Tony’s hand and brought it to his face, holding it against his cheek. Tony moves his thumb slightly, spreading a small amount of oil, a shadowy mark on tanned skin. Steve’s torso was turned toward him, leaning in gently. “Please,” he breathed, close enough for Tony to feel an echo of the words against his lips.

Tony bridged the small gap and kissed Steve, careful at first, just a brush of lips. He ran his other hand down Steve’s shoulder and back and pulled him closer still. Then he licked across Steve’s lips, a flutter of tongue, before encouraging Steve to open his jaw and deepening the kiss. Steve moaned quietly, and Tony could feel the faint vibration of the noise against his palm.

They kissed for long minutes, slowly, and when Steve tried to reciprocate, sliding his tongue into Tony’s mouth, he hummed in encouragement and sucked on it briefly. Steve’s breath caught on a gasp, and Tony moved back, breaking the kiss.

Steve tried to follow him and kiss him again, but Tony moved off the bench and knelt in front of him. His breathing was loud in the stillness of the garage, turning ragged as Tony spread those long legs apart and settle between them. He drew his finger up the denim-covered thighs, pausing as he reached the groin. “This is what you want?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, and then arched as Tony’s skilled fingers moved to undo his jeans. “ _Yes_ ,” he gasped again at the first touch against his cock.

Tony looked up and caught Steve’s eyes before he leaned in and kissed the tip, watching Steve’s face contort around a small cry before letting his eyes close so that he could concentrate on the feel of Steve’s cock against his lips. He opened his mouth and licked firmly across the slit, causing Steve’s whole body to jerk.

“God, Tony,” Steve cried, and he opened his eyes to find Steve staring down at him with awe, muscles clench into stillness against the urge to shove up. Tony slid his mouth farther down, paused to let Steve feel the warm wetness of his tongue against the underside of the head, and then sucked hard, letting his cheeks hollow.

Steve thrashed and yelled, head thrown back, hips thrusting despite his control. Tony followed the movement easily and repeated his action, again and again, each time breaking more of Steve’s resistance until he was practically fucking up into Tony’s mouth. It only took a bit more suction and his tongue rubbing against the sensitive skin before Steve came down his throat.

Tony swallowed and gently sucked as he came, finally letting Steve’s cock slip from his mouth as it began to soften. It was a nice cock, although he’d been too preoccupied getting it into his mouth before to really notice. Not so huge he couldn’t fit it comfortably in his mouth, but it’d open him wide if they ever fucked.

He looked up at Steve, who was watching him with dazed expression, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face and making his thin shirt stick to the muscles beneath it. Just as he started to think of making a quick getaway to somewhere private, Steve leaned down and hauled him up, pulling their mouths together for a deep kiss.

Tony had been ignoring his own arousal, but with Steve kissing him, rumpled and tasting his own come in Tony’s mouth, it was too much. He sunk down on the bench next to Steve, slowly so as not to break the kiss, and shove his hand into his pants to jerk himself off.

Steve noticed the movement and pulled back to look, moaning when he saw Tony’s hand on his own cock. “What – What do. I can…” Tony took pity on him, kissing him again to stop the stuttering works and grabbing his hand. Tony wrapped it around his cock with his hand covering Steve’s and started moving. Steve caught on quickly, his hand large and calloused and strong, and it wasn’t long before Tony was coming as well, lips going slack against Steve’s as he spilt into their hands.

They kissed for a while longer, languid. Tony found himself wishing that they could do this again. He hadn’t even gotten any of their clothes off, which was a shame. He’d seen Steve shirtless, and he wanted to run his hands over those muscles, suck on his nipples to see if they were sensitive.

Tony smiled into the kiss, pulling away. “You know, if you have any other questions, I’d be happy to answer them.”

“You’d do that, huh?” Steve asked, amused.

“I would. And you’ll find I have some experience in these matters,” Tony agreed.

“As you demonstrated.” Steve kissed him again briefly, eyes lingering on Tony’s mouth as he pulled back to say, “I don’t even know what to ask.”

“Hmm. Well, blowjob was a good beginning, but there are some other terms you should learn. Are you familiar with frottage? Rim job? Intercrural?”

“No,” Steve said with a huge smile. “I’m not even sure what you just said. But I can’t wait to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/209575.html).


End file.
